Teen Posts! :Hetalia Style:
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: Yes! I got this idea from a Teen Post meme (which will be the first entry here) and it totally reminded me of myself, since I remind myself of Prussia, that's whom I connected it to and that will be his first story here XD It's short stories of the Hetalia boys, some cute lovey-dovey ones, some ridiculous, all the funny and irony that we can relate to our lives. Give it a shot! :D
1. Short Side-Note!

Heya! Just so you know, I will have my rpc/oc Holland in here, usually the victim to others' stupidity, sometimes playing the role of the stupid idiot. Let me get this straight now; HOLLAND IS NOT CANON. Himayura himself knows that Holland and Netherlands, roughly translated in Japanese come to "Oranda", and this leads to people thinking they are the same character/place. Not true. Anywho. Just remember the difference, because Netherlands will be mentioned too. You may proceed :D


	2. Waiting To Scare West

"Waiting outside of a room to scare someone else shitless."

Prussia was bored of waiting for his awesome little sister to come home; and it was even more boring to think of waiting around for her to return. He was bored all the time since she left to live in America and it was all stupid West's fault! His stick-up-the-arse younger brother Ludwig had sent her away because she had 'no sense of manners'... that and because she had a tendency to set the house on fire. All the time. On purpose. Prussia on the other hand had found the young girl rather amusing! And just when he was starting to warm up to another German in his awesome house, she was sent away?! How un-awesome! A small smile started to form on the albino's lips as an idea struck his awesome mind. He could get revenge on West for that! Not only would it be really funny to see his brother's expressions when he pranked him but it would be a big help of passing the time. So with a shrug and a soft snicker of a 'kesese' Prussia slid from the couch and tip-toed to the bathroom door. Pressing his ear to the wood, he listened and felt a whole new wave of smug overcome his awesome being. This was going to be too easy! Germany was in the shower and totally vulnerable! He'd just sneak in while he was unawares and- Shit! When the Prussian tugged at the doorknob it rolled but wouldn't budge. Ludwig was smart enough to lock the door this time (after he and Holland's escapades and happening to scream "THIS IS SPARTA!" upon entering just to hear Ludwig scream. [The first time he nearly fell out of the shower *chuckle*]). His triumphant smile faltered for a second as he tried to think up a new plan without alerting his brother of his devious thoughts. One of the oldest things in the book was first to come to mind. A sneak-attack! Yes! It was perfect because Ludwig wouldn't know what hit him! Prussia's mischievous grin reappeared as he climbed up two stairs next to the door and his ruby gaze flickered to the bathroom with excitement. Now, he'd just crouch right here and lay in wait for Ludwig to finish. He'd been in there probably nearly 30 minutes already, so Gilbert wasn't worried. He kneeled and was owling where he sat, hands on his knees, his expression portraying his obvious anxiety. He was so pumped! West was going to be PISSED when he found out, but Prussia didn't care for consequences just yet. His mind swam with the thoughts of Ludwig's lecture to come and he covered his mouth to hold back a snicker. Wait, was that his water stopping? Oh, no, just Prussia's ears playing tricks on him again. How many times had it been he'd thought that? Ugh! West was taking an un-awesomely long time to shower! This was beginning to turn out to be less action than the Prussian had expected and he pouted outside on the stair-case, starting to feel bored again. If Holland was here, she'd just bust the door down. Hell, she might never be coming back. Prussia heard the curtains of the shower opening and instantly tensed, ready to pounce. Wait a minute, the water hadn't stopped... The sound of the shower running quieted to the faucet and Prussia frowned hearing the sloshing of somebody sitting in the tub. Germany was only just getting in! Prussia stood with a huff feeling extremely disappointed and a bit angry. Damn West, making him wait for nothing! He was going to let Ludwig have a piece of his mind!

"VEST! You are so epically un-awesome!"

"Vhas?" came the faded reply from the bathroom, but Prussia wasn't listening.

And Prussia turned and stomped away, fists clenched at his sides. Screw this! He was going out drinking, and by the time he returned, he was going to scare the living crap out of Germany, whether he liked it or not!


	3. Slumber Party!

"That moment you're at a friend's house and their parent's start to yell at them and you're like... Wow.. what a nice wall..."

You were walking home, side by side with your best friend and your recently-made boyfriend, Hyuung and Im Yong Soo; who also happened to be brothers and representatives of North and South Korea. They were leading you to their compound home which also housed their many sisters and brothers on some occasions, but tonight; there would only be you, Im, and his brother. Or so you thought. The moment you entered the house, Hyuung's expression went to a natural dormant and he frowned, quickly shuffling to his room. "Yao's here..." he mumbled. The southern Korean's eyes lit up and a shit-eating grin passed over his features. You felt your heart drop. Anytime China came to visit, your boyfriend would ignore you and try to claim his vital regions, which for him were breasts; something Yao didn't have in the first place. You'd laughed over Im Yong's antics many times before but it always hurt you a little inside. In a weird and unusual sort of way as you knew he loved women's chests, you felt like he didn't want to grope you or that your size wasn't good enough. Your boyfriend flailed his arms with excitement and zoomed down the hall towards the kitchen, long sleeves flapping behind him screaming in his native tongue for his brother. I, frowning made my way back towards his room and slid open the paper-wall slipping inside and closing it again. I knew it would be a while yet until Im calmed down (with a few kicks to the head from Yao) so I sat on his bed and waited calmly for him to return. It didn't take too long, and just as you'd thought, when he entered the room his left eye was bruised and he had a bloody nose but he was grinning immensely like the stupid fool he was.

"_-daze!"

He slung his arms over you shoulders and knelt behind you, pouting into your cheek with his sleeves trailing to your lap.

"Why is Yao so angry at me all the time, eh? His kicks are really starting to hurt! "

You sighed, rolling your eyes. You were fed up with all of this. He couldn't not know what he did to Yao.. to YOU, was bothering everyone.

"I don't know Im..." you hissed, venom dripping from each word.

"Why don't you go ask your damned 'girlfriend'? -_-"

Im Yong now looked seriously confused, his thin brows furrowing as he stared at the wall as if it could give him the answer. You huffed in the silence, impatient as always.

"What are you talking about, daze? I thought that you WERE my girlfriend?... So am I not talking to you?..."

"I meant- ugh! I was talking about Yao and you! Why are you so obsessed with him, huh?"

Now the Korean was startled and he looked at you with surprise when you shoved his arms from your shoulders and stormed a few feet away. It was like you could see the lightning crackling as it met the thick air.

"_-_? Yao isn't my lover-"

"Well you sure as hell act like he is!"

You whipped around to send a fierce glare Im's way that had him shrinking back in bewilderment. Why were you so angry at him?

"UGH! Why are you so thickheaded? EVERY time you see the guy you're INFATUATED with him and hi- his- IMAGINARY BOSOM! (lol, love that word XD) You end up ignoring me EVERY. DAMNED. TIME! What's so special about Yao, huh? Do you swing that way? Or..."

You frowned, slightly despaired as you blushed. You crossed your arms comfortingly under your own prideful C-cups.

"Am I... are they just not good enough for you?..."

Im sat real still and didn't answer for a long few minutes. He blinked and looked like he was straining hard to process all this, and when he blinked again, he had started to smile. Another blink past and it grew wider and he started to LAUGH AT YOU! What ignorance! Utterly insulted, you turned back around, trying your damnedest to force back any tears, sniffling harshly when he picked himself up and hugged you from behind.

"Hahahahahaha! _-_-_! It has nothing to do with your breast-size. Pffffft, you honestly think having nothing is better than your body?"

You flushed a dark pink and looked away, trying to seem angry. Puffing out your cheeks a bit (a habit you acquired from Romano) you sulked.

"Then why do you always grab for Yao when I have something?... ."

"Because, he is my older brother! For one, he is not a girl. He's not as easily offended but it does take him by surprise! Is it not hilarious to see the old man screaming at me and blushing so vividly? I do it for my own amusement!"

He chuckled at your right ear and kissed you cheek, rubbing small circles into your stomach with his finger-tips.

"_, just because I chase after Yao does not mean I do not love you... ALL of you... I just figured if I ever tried to touch you like that that you would be extremely angry.."

Im pulled away and slowly shifted on his feet. After a few seconds you turned back to see him blushing faintly.

"I.. didn't want to jeopardize our relationship... /"

You could feel your heart swelling as he shifted his gorgeous pilot blue eyes to you and flushed worse. You were happy to understand. It was never because Yao was better; it's because he feared to lose you! Without a second's notice you yanked that man forward by the kimono and forced him into a deep, slow, and sloppy kiss. Who would have known such a harmless thing would bring you to such a steamy make-out session? ;D Im grunted softly working his mouth fiercely against yours, slipping his hands to your waist and leading you walking backwards into a wall. Remembering to be gentle with this since they were only paper and board he aided you to the floor. You pulled away, gasping for air to watch your boyfriend's gaze turn to a lustful one. He licked his lips, savoring your taste and eyeing your body like you were gfoing to be his next prey.. which you were willingly. You allowed him full acces to sliding his hands over your kimono top, tugging here and there until the most of it was drooping over your shoulders, your cleavage peeking tauntingly from its confines. He stopped just below your chest, his fingertips grazing the bottom of your bra when he looked at you, uncertain.

"Is this really okay, daze?..."

You hastily nodded and bit your lip to fight from squeaking anything out. Korea surveyed your face as a second assurance and then cupped your breasts hrough the thin cloth, fondling them in his skillful hands. He circled the whole things twice and lowered his lips to yours in another heated kiss. You mewled in delight as your tongues wrestled amongst their wet caverns for dominance. You were loving every second of this ecstasy...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ARU!?"

You two jumped away from each other to stare at a furious, red-faced China in the doorway. With his little fists balled up, Im rushed to compose himself and he sat on a bed mat just as you too had finished repositioning your top. You looked away in embarrassment, staring at a wall blankly. If only China had saw the huge-ass grin you had on your lips.


End file.
